star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Emery Whitehill
Emery Whitehill is one of the main characters and protagonists in Star-Crossed. Emery is a Human teenage girl who has fallen in love with Roman, an Atrian. She is fighting not only for her love for Roman, but for equality for the Atrians. She is portrayed by the Disney Prom star Aimee Teegarden. Personal Life |-|Introduction = On September 17, 2014, when Emery was six, a spaceship crashed near her town carrying an alien species called Atrians, beings from planet Atria. Many Atrians were gunned down because the humans believed them to be hostile. While the feud was still going on, Roman, a small Atrian boy, was injured and ended up hiding in a shed in the back yard of the Whitehill family. When young Emery, a six-year-old girl with an immune deficiency, saw a glimpse of Roman in her shed, and even though she knew he was an alien, she saw that he was not a monster and treated him with kindness and gave him food. However, their time together was cut short when the local officers found out that the young Atrian was hiding in Emery's shed. They shot him and carried him away leading Emery to believe that young Roman was dead. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Emery meets Roman when they were younger. She cares for him all night in her shed until soldiers show up and shoot him the next day. Ten years later, the two meet again and they begin to rekindle their relationship. She helps Roman flee the party she was invited to after a fight breaks out. Emery then leaves him because her friend, Julia, is almost dying. Emery then goes to Julia's hospital room and see's Julia laying in bed with a surgery mask on. Believing that she passed away, Emery cries hopelessly when Roman spots her. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Emery sticks up for the Atrians by making a speech, which Lukas records and uploads online for others to see. Emery and Grayson free Drake from abduction by a few angry humans who dislike the Atrians. Emery's life is threatened, along with her parents' lives, by a bunch of Atrians who were assembling an army to avenge Nox's death. Emery is at the carnival when the attack is planned but Roman catches up to her in time to save her. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Emery goes to interview the Atrians at the Sector along with other students and Grayson volunteers to be her partner. She interviews Sophia, who willingly tells about Arrival Day. Later, after the interview videos are sabotaged, Emery listens to Roman making a speech about how Emery, although not mentioning her by name, saved his life on Arrival Day. She finds out that Grayson is part of the Red Hawks by overhearing Grayson's parents talking in their car. And Left No Friendly Drop: Emery receives flowers from Grayson but still doesn't feel like she can trust him. However, when Grayson sticks up for Sophia and agrees that she should be allowed to swim on Marshall High School's swimming team, she changes her mind about him and he asks her on a date. Emery tries to convince Roman that it's okay for Sophia to swim but when she is "poisoned" by a fellow student because of it, Emery and Roman have to help save her life. After the swim meet, which Sophia does end up swimming in, Grayson and Emery share their first kiss. Physical Appearance Emery is a beautiful human who has brown hair and hazel eyes. She has a tan complexion that suits her personality very well. In the episode, Pilot, she has a curly hair instead of her current hair. Personality Emery is a sweet friendly human who is in a deep bond with Roman. She seems very helpful due to the fact at the age of six, she helped Roman hide in her shed and comforted him with food and shelter. Interests *It seems like Emery likes school from what is being seen. * She likes hanging out with her friends. * Volunteering at the Hospital Relationships Grayson (Boyfriend):Main Relationship Page For Emery And Grayson *''Start Up'': And Left No Friendly Drop (104) Julia (Best Friend):Main Relationship Page For Julia And Emery *''Start Up'': Sometime before Pilot (101) Roman (Good Friend/Possible Romantic Interest) :Main Relationship Page For Emery And Roman *''Start Up'': 10 years before Pilot (101) Quotes *"But I was sure you were dead. I saw them carry you away."-Emery tells Roman she thinks he died when the guard shot him in Pilot. *"I was six. I hardly did anything."-Emery when Roman thanks her for saving his life in Pilot . *"No, there are a lot of good people out there."-Emery to Roman in Pilot . *"You're one of them, aren't you?"-Emery upon seeing Roman for the first time in Pilot . *"You're gonna hurt hurt him!"-Emery defending Roman when they first met in Pilot . *"That was you in the shed, wasn't it? You knew this whole time. How?"-Emery recognizing Roman in Pilot. *"Other than having possibly just committed social suicide? Sure."-Emery to Roman when asked if she was alright in Pilot. Appearance Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Human Category:Upcoming Content